


Bread

by thatsoccercoach



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Childhood, Pre-Canon, little Claire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoccercoach/pseuds/thatsoccercoach
Summary: Claire dips her toes into the sciences.





	Bread

                                                  

Precocious.

The word was often used to describe the diminutive child that followed Dr. Lambert Beauchamp around like a puppy at his heels. The word was an apt descriptor but fell woefully short of describing completely the character of Claire Elizabeth, his niece.

Impulsive. Witty. Intelligent…Spoiled.

_But only a tad bit spoiled_ he thought to himself. _And it’s not as if it can be helped_. She may have been given the immediate attention of every adult surrounding her, but she deserved it at times. She was articulate beyond her years and could converse about anything from ancient history to science.

The latter was apparently the topic at present.

“Uncle!” she belted out, demanding his presence immediately. “Unnnncle!”

“What is it, Claire dear?” he asked patiently as a saint. As often as people commented on the precocious personality of the little girl before him they also commented on his ability to withstand her unusual nature.

“Have you seen my bread?” she interrogated. It definitely wasn’t posed as a mere casual question. There was an underlying accusation that was dangerously nearing the surface.

“Did Firouz not make you toast for your breakfast this morning then?” he asked. “I was positive I saw him do just that.”

“Not _toast_ ,” she stamped her foot as she spoke the noun, making her dark curls bounce. “My _bread_ has gone missing.”

“I believe I’ll need more of an explanation, my dear. If you’ve eaten breakfast, I don’t know why you’d wish for more unless you’re still hungry in which case-” he stopped as Claire began.

“If you _must_ know,” she sighed, shaking her head as if he _really ought_ to know. “I was performing a scientific experiment.”

He listened attentively to his little scientist as the color rose in her pale cheeks, more curls sprung loose from their hair tie, and a single knee sock began its descent toward Claire’s tiny loafers.

“I was to grow mold on that bread!” she exclaimed.

“Oh. Really, dear?” he inquired. He hadn’t known. _How was one supposed to anticipate little girls growing mold? Was that_ normal?

“Yes. And once I had grown it, Firouz said he’d permit me to use the microscope for my research.” She sounded completely despondent.

So Lamb did the only thing he could think of.

“Come here, my girl.” He tucked a stray curl behind Claire’s ear and adjusted the slipping sock before taking her small hand in his and leading the way to the lab.

Carefully he lined up several Petri dishes and began an explanation. “We ought to prep and label these so that you know which conditions are most conducive to your mold growth,” he explained seriously. “If you’re to perform a proper experiment, that is.” He raised his eyebrows at her and she sidled up to him, eagerly watching.

“Can I still use bread then, Uncle Lamb?” she asked, whiskey eyes shining.

“Of course, dear one. But we’ll try a few different approaches with your bread, varying conditions and all that, to make things more official.”

And thus little Claire began her first foray into the sciences with the help of her uncle.


End file.
